Heartbreak
by BrigetKelly1987
Summary: A little bit changed season 7 Buffy " Empty Places "
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I do not own anything - They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Chapter 1**

Buffy thought, she would have misheard.

Unbelievingly looked at them all after the row. „This is not of your seriousness!? This is my house, the house of my mother. I pay the maintenance of all people here in the household. Except with Xander and Giles. We three feed you with food and with all useful things in the household and now you want to throw me out?" Your look went to her best friend. Xander answered look and said: „I want it by no means, I stand completely behind you Buffster and this you know. hundred percent I do this."

She nodded that she had registered it and then saw to Willow. However, this shook only her head. „I hold it for the best if you take a small time out. Now here, finally, Faith is. I want only that you recover sometimes and settle down."

The blond lifted her eyebrow. Willow's words were like a blow in the stomach. „And you say this because …" „… because I think that you need a time out and Faith can substitute for you in the time. Just as Kennedy who can also take over the training hours."

The slayer easily shook her head. One had cleared them already before. Before this conversation. Everything was already decided, all the same what she would say. She saw to Giles. „What do they say in addition?" She felt that she was disappointed by her best friend. Maybe she had with Giles better maps. He was her guard. Or was she also mistaken in him? He had always been like a father's substitute with them and had trained them.

„Buffy, I recognises you hardly again. If you are the girl which I love has learnt as youthful ones. With it I do not want to say that you have changed so. But I recognise you hardly again. Where is the girl who wanted to have sometimes fun and had nothing against a bronze visit. I find, you have become too much a general. And I would think also for better that you take a small time out. But I do not want you go!" He added the last sentence with firmness. He did not want that she goes, but she should also not have any more the guidance? Did they all not see then that she only tried as the general to keep alive them all?

„As well as you just behave, I assume from the fact that you want to have me from this house.", Buffy commented on his words. She saw to Faith, however, this lifted repulsing the hands. „Wow hey. Do you mean really, I do this house of full girls voluntarily to myself and my partner is not present? Does not guarantee. Does not look at me now funnily, but if you them throw then I also go."

„No Faith." Buffy briefly winked, before it fixed the other hunter with her look. „I hold it for better if you had an eye on them."

Faith understood the sign and was grateful that Buffy put this trust in them. „Okay, then I stay here. However, does not think that I as am as B. I can become more violent than they."

Buffys fury on Dawn collected in the extensive, as her mobile phone suddenly started to ring. She sighed and took it from her trouser pocket. When she saw who called, she caught in to smile. "Hey".

„Hi Princess, I interfere?"

„No you do not act, it is nicely your voice listen."

„We are immediately with you"

„Why this then?"

„Oh well because us want to see you or me, finally, once more."

„Who is we?"

„Sam and I."

Buffy sighed in the listener. „This is no good idea. Our house is a full Young Teenage Girls." She considered how she should explain this.

„It disturbs me less. You Sam?" He waited for what be said brothers, however, this shook only his head and afterwards grinned. „It also does not disturb him."

„Me, however."

„Now this is your problem, are you possibly jealous? Of Summers"

„No, I am not. When since her about here?"

„At a few minutes."

„Okay, then see you." She hung up and smiled contently. Then saw the others in „I think a time out is completely good for me."

She ran the short away to the stairs and ran this then upwards. This was her ticket from this courtroom where none stood on her side.

**I hope you enjoying the reading :)))**

**TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I do not own anything - They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_Hello everyone, this is the second chapter. And I hope you like it :) I am currently in search of some beta-Reader - you see it on my profile._

_Greetings..._

**Chapter 2**

"what was that?" Kennedy saw the Scooby Gang questioningly. but all of them could not answer this question. They had no idea, who had made this change to Buffy.

Buffy eyed her wardrobe and thought for a moment before she smiled again - Maybe it was not a bad idea that the two guys would come by. So she came to other thoughts.

She had met the both in Los Angeles. After she sent Angel to hell. Between Buffy and Dean it was nothing serious. They were just friends with additional functionality.

The blond Slayer had already packed her bag with a few things, and a light blue jeans and a white top without shoulder. When it rang at the door. She hurried and grabbed the bag she had packed for the next two days. She took her keys and locked her room, so there was no access.

When she went down, Faith was already at the door and chatted with the two newcomers. When she appeared next to her, Faith grinned again, "You know all the cool guys."

"Hi guys!" Buffy grinned and hugged Sam first. He pulled her into his arms. "Hello, Buffy." And then she turned to Dean. "Hey Princess." He pulled her into his arms and they also put both arms around him. And shortly after touching her lips tenderly. For a moment, Buffy could forget the hustle and bustle. She was 17 and back in Los Angeles.

The girls squealed in surprise because they did not know Buffy that way. Some held her hand over her mouth, others simply looked only, but they were all surprised.

Even Buffy's closest friends.

After some time, they broke away from Dean and looked deep into his eyes. Hear both took a deep breath and then broke eye contact with each other. A bit embarrassed, Buffy turned to the others. Her hand found the Dean. Her fingers intertwined with each other.

The Scoobies looked surprised at her clasped hands, but Buffy and Dean simply just smiled and seemed to ignore the unspoken questions.

but a few seconds later, Buffy remembered , throw the Slayer out.'and clearly felt the Weight of the bag in her other hand.

"Since you cannot throw me out of my house. But I want to spend my time with Dean ..." She paused and wink at Faith and all the others saw it too "... We are going now."

Sam grabbed Buffy's bag and waited for the other one. Both did not ask the question the situation - they clearly felt the tension that prevailed in the house. but this would tell them Buffy later. that knew the both . After a moment of waiting Buffy opened the door and the three left the house.

Faith went after them as well as Xander.

"Buffy ..." Faith said. "not!" Buffy remained standing with Dean while Sam stuffed the bags in the trunk.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around. "Buff, I'm sorry." Xander looked her in the eyes and tortured there, they saw that he meant it. "It's okay, Xand, I'm not so alone." She smiled sheepishly. He recognized a grin and looked happy that Buffy blushed slightly.

"You should just know that I have represented my opinion - If you were top of the stairs.. It is an absolute insolence of all - after all what you have done for all of them. "

"That's right, B. I just want to say - I stand behind you. No matter what happened. between us. " she put a hand on Buffy's shoulder and squeezed lightly. Now also saw Buffy that Faith has totally changed.

"I thank you both." smiled slightly - as soon the tears came from her eyes that she could not prevent it. "Too bad, I'm just a human who has feelings. And I find it sad that I'm good enough for hunting, not for other decisions...Luckily, Spike was not there ... "

Gently took Dean Buffy in his arms and whispered to her a few reassuring words.

Slowly she came down. She sniffled a few times. Rarely saw the Slayer, so fragile. Dean gently wiped away their tears with his thumb. And she could smile again.

"Buffy." - "B." said Xander and Faith at the same time.

Slowly she pulled away from Dean and looked at her friends.

"Xander, you made first.." the young Man nodded. "I never expected that our friends are so unfairly. I'm sorry. I can only repeat again and again. Buffster." He waved his hands as he searched for other words.

"Xander, I do not want you you behave different - because of me. Entertain yourself with them as well, as it has been before. ". Buffy said determined. "I cannot pretend as if nothing happened.," he said straight and she could read in his eyes that he spoke the truth.

**TBC?**


End file.
